


you could bring down my level of concern

by nagisagicult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humour, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Romantic Surprises, just sakuatsu being grossly in love, kind of ooc spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisagicult/pseuds/nagisagicult
Summary: Romance isn't dead when it comes to Sakusa and Atsumu's relationship.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233





	you could bring down my level of concern

**Author's Note:**

> they’re a bit ooc but idc skddhhjdj,,,,, title taken from the song level of concern by twenty one pilots!!
> 
> (in here sakusa isn’t that big of a germophobe)
> 
> have fun reading!!!

Atsumu is a hopeless romantic through and through.

He loves searching for cute date ideas on Pinterest, he likes to surprise Sakusa with little gifts on slightly special days (throwback to the glasses stand he bought for their second anniversary), he often squirts heart-shaped dollops of ketchup around their plates of breakfast, et cetera, et cetera. The list goes longer than he could’ve imagined.

Sakusa, however, isn’t that much like him.

Sure, he gives Atsumu cute pet names and he loves cuddling Atsumu and kiss whenever he’s not looking. But Sakusa isn’t big on the material stuffs. It’s so not Sakusa to gift Atsumu a thousand roses on days when he’s feeling sad, nor is it him to spend hundred thousands on a five-star dinner date. 

In short, Sakusa doesn’t necessarily express his love through physical objects. Atsumu isn’t complaining at all, though, since Sakusa shows it in the way he softly looks at him, the sweet little gestures and actions.

And so when Atsumu comes back to their shared flat, dead tired from night class, he really isn’t sure what to make out of the darkness of their hallway and the slight scent of vanilla and a flowery scent he can’t quite place.

“Omi?” Atsumu calls out. It’s a Friday, so his boyfriend must be home already. Atsumu strains his ears to try and place an answer, but what he gets is the sound of faint music playing from somewhere in the house, and he toes off his shoes before walking further inside the house in his sock and clad feet.

“Oh?” Atsumu’s smile blooms when he looks down to see a trail of rose petals beneath his feet. He puts down his bag distractedly as he walks wherever the rose petals lead him. His heart is thumping heavily inside his ribcage; mind flying over million places. 

_Could Sakusa be preparing this romantic surprise?_

Atsumu wonders as he eyes how pretty the living room looks right now. The before messy space is now tidied up, illuminated by the warm glow of pink candles placed in little heart-shaped bowl. Atsumu giggles.

Sakusa has always been meticulous in preparing a special event. It’s funny how much of a difference a few scented candles, soft music, and rose petals could bring, but before Atsumu knows it, the trail of rose petals have ended, leaving him standing right beneath the doorframe of his and Sakusa’s bedroom.

What catches his eyes immediately is Sakusa, with his back towards Atsumu. He’s wearing a crisp white shirt (this smooth fucker, he knows how much Atsumu loves his broad shoulder in that) as he moves around, lighting what seems like the only candle left unlit. He’s careful not to make a sound, content with just watching Sakusa does his own thing. 

When Atsumu’s eyes shift towards their bed, he almost let out a grasp; Sakusa went through the trouble of changing their plain, boring sheets to a silk one (that probably costs, like, a month’s worth of food, Atsumu’s mind screams), and against the shiny, black fabric, Atsumu could make out the deep red of rose petals scattered all across it. Damn. That’s a lot of rose petals. He decides to make his presence known then, coughing to get Sakusa’s attention.

Sakusa whips his head back, eyes softening when he spots Atsumu, all smiles and his pretty face radiated by the warm light.

“Hey, pretty,” Sakusa grins as he puts down his candle lighter inside their bedside drawer before finally approaching Atsumu. Atsumu beams at the praise, before planting a big kiss on Sakusa’s cheek.

“Hey, too,” Atsumu bites back a smile when Sakusa’s hands come to hold him around the waist, before he’s leaning in to kiss the top of Atsumu’s head. “Did you prepare all of this, Mr. Charmer?”

“I did,” Sakusa muses. “Are you charmed yet?”

“Would be a lie if I say I’m not,” Atsumu hums. “But why?”

“Why I prepared this?” Sakusa cocks his head and Atsumu nods.

“Dunno. Just felt like it. I never do these kind of stuffs and I know you’re a sucker for it, so I thought I’d indulge you.”

Atsumu chuckles. Sounds just like his Sakusa to prepare something out of the blue.

“Ready to see more of your surprise?”

“Yes, ple—“ Atsumu doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Sakusa is already bending down, left hand going for the back of Atsumu’s knees and right hand wrapping around Atsumu’s shoulder, then he’s hauling Atsumu up.

“Hey!” Atsumu slaps him on the chest. “Warn a guy next time, won’t you?”  
“But that would ruin the element of surprise,” Sakusa just laughs, strong hands jostling Atsumu’s body as he carries Atsumu bridal-style. Sakusa approaches their bed, his steps mindful of the candles he’s placed on the floor in a heart shape.

Atsumu lets out an ‘oof’ when he’s being thrown onto the bed, his body bouncing pleasantly against the smooth bed, sending rose petals scattering everywhere. Sakusa is all over him in the next second, body towering over Atsumu’s shivering frame, eyes heavy lidded with lust.

The next thing Atsumu knows, Sakusa is leaning in, plush lips kissing his own with fervour. Kissing Sakusa never gets old; feels just as new every time as Sakusa sucks on his lips, trying to lick his way into Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu’s body coils tight the second Sakusa’s tongue presses with his, hand coming up to grasp on Sakusa’s shirt because he feels like floating.

“Thank you for doing this,” Atsumu whispers right into Sakusa’s mouth the second they pull away, leaning in for a chaste kiss on Sakusa’s closed lips. “I love it.”

“It’s nothing,” Sakusa smiles, stroking Atsumu’s cheeks with the back of his hand. “I like seeing you happy.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Atsumu stares with disbelief, before breaking into a laugh. Sakusa’s favourite; the one where Atsumu’s eyes disappear in a crinkle from how big he’s smiling, honey voice breathless from the ridiculousness of it all.

“It is,” Sakusa agrees, head shaking with mirth himself. “Very much so. Enjoy while it lasts.”

“Okay, but, seriously,” Atsumu says when he sobers up, eyes staring up at Sakusa with so much fondness, “I don’t think this night could get any better.”

“It could,” Sakusa smirks. “I have a few ideas.”

Then his hand is inching down Atsumu’s loose shirt, palming his boyfriend’s stomach.

“You’re unbelievable,” Atsumu blushes as Sakusa’s long fingers grip the hem of his shirt, pulling it higher and higher. “I haven’t showered,” Atsumu whines.

“And that’s why I prepared a bath for you,” Sakusa winks. “Or, should I say, for us.”

“I bet 2,000 yen that you put rose petals in it, too,” Atsumu rolls his eyes, but he helps Sakusa in unbuttoning his shirt, hands eager to feel Sakusa’s bare skin.

“Gotta keep up with the whole romantic theme,” Sakusa says hurriedly; seems like he’s not the only insistent one around here. The fact makes Atsumu’s heart melts. “Doesn’t matter, I just wanna feel you close to me.”

When both of their clothes are off, Sakusa goes to kiss down Atsumu’s neck, making him moan and writhes.

“Kiyoomi—“ Atsumu chokes on a whine, blunt nalis raking down on Sakusa’s hard back. “Ah—feels so nice, please don’t stop.”

“Mm,” Sakusa hums, moving lower, down to Atsumu’s smooth chest. “I won’t, Miya. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

“Please,” Atsumu sobs, and he is about to beg some more, until he notices something. “Omi—“ Atsumu gasps, but Sakusa doesn’t get it, he just growls and sucks harder on Atsumu’s nipple, and Atsumu’s about to lose it.

“No, Omi, no,” Atsumu grits out desperately. “Kiyoomi—s-something’s burning!”

Sakusa stops then, eyes wide as he stares into Atsumu’s equally panicked face. Something does smell like it’s on fire. They both turn their heads to the ground at the same time, and that’s when it dawns on them.

_Oh._

Oh no. The rose petals caught on the fire from the candles. They’re fucked.

\-----

“This is literally the only time I’m thankful that you never throw away those half empty drink bottles of yours from our room,” Atsumu huffs, body glimmering in sweat as he and Sakusa sits on the edge of the bed, still a bit traumatized in the turns of events.

“Yeah,” Sakusa nods distractedly, eyes boring into the burnt pieces of rose petals lying pitifully on the ground. He’s clearly bothered. Atsumu sighs.

“Hey,” Atsumu smiles softly as he scoots closer to Sakusa, leaning his head on Sakusa’s shoulder despite the humidity. “It’s still an amazing surprise, you know?”

“Right,” Sakusa snorts. “Because I totally planned for you to spend the night putting out fire with me.”

“Aww,” Atsumu coos, trying to contain his laugh at the sight of a sulky Sakusa.

“It’s the thought that counts, remember? You’ve done more than enough to me all this time; you don’t always go all out and shower me in gifts to show your love to me, but that’s why I like it, you know? Your actions and sweet little gestures speak so much more than that,” Atsumu sighs, kissing Sakusa’s collarbone.

“You think so?” Sakusa finally spares Atsumu a glance, and Atsumu beams up at him.

“Of course, you dummy,” Atsumu pinches both of Sakusa’s cheeks, pulling at it until Sakusa has a silly look on his face, “Besides, we still have the super duper romantic bath,” Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows. “Remember?”

Sakusa grins at that. Atsumu’s favourite; Sakusa’s baritone voice taking a light, airy laugh, the one where his lips go all rectangular, whole body shaking as he goes to steal a kiss from Atsumu’s lips. “You’re right.”

\-----

(The very next day, Atsumu comes home to rose petals scattered on their bed, again, but this time, it’s forming the words: ‘can i please eat your ass?’)

And they say romance is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!!! comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
